Finding A Way
by Draco's Princess
Summary: Paige comes into Phoebe's and Piper's lives, how will they react?


Finding A Way  
  
((A/n:: This is my idea of the season opener for Charmed.))  
  
As Paige Matthews woke up from a good night's sleep she got ready for work. She pulled on black pants and a white button down shirt. She stepped into black boots and headed into the kitchen of her small apartment. She put two slices of toast down in the toaster and got the paper. She flipped to the 7th page and glanced at the Obituaries. she spotted the name Prue halliwell and thought now where have I heard of her? She thought no more of it.  
  
Meanwhile Phoebe and Piper were making the final plans on Prue's funeral and veiwing and sat down on the couch.  
"I can't believe she's gone, she's really gone," said Phoebe as silent tears fell down her cheeks.  
" Me either," said Piper as she to started to cry. The two sisters sat in silence and wished Prue was alive.  
  
Paige drove to the department store where she worked and greeted her collegues.  
" Hey have you guys ever heard of Prue Halliwell?" she asked them. A solemn no was their reply.  
The day went by quickly and as 5 o'clock came she headed back home again. She checked the obitchuary of Prue Halliwell and read that the funeral was this upcoming Sunday. She decided she would attend and find out if she recognized anyone.   
  
Two days passed by and Sunday came. The veiwing was at 10:30 and the funeral following. At 8:30 Phoebe came down stairs dressed in a long black dress and heels and a sad face. Piper followed in the same attire but a blank expression was on her face. The had to be there an hour in advance to make sure everything was in order. They had a very small breakfast of which both of them only nibbled at. They drove over to Brook's Funeral Parlour and walked in.  
"Ah, Miss Halliwell I give you all my greif in this hard time," Mr Brook greeted them with.  
"Yes, thank you. Is everything in order?" Piper asked.  
"Yes, the flowers are in place and your sister is ready." he told them.  
"Thank you." Piper answered slowly. She and Phoebe both walked into the room where the veiwing was and knelt before Prue's coffin. They both said silent paryers and then sat down. They waited and slowly the room stated to fill up.  
  
Paige dressed in a short black dress and crocheted over-coat along with black nylons and heels. She applied little make-up and then drove to the funeral parlour. She walked in and signed the guest book. Then walked to the room and followed the long line up to where Prue's body lay. As her turn came she became aware of wondering eyes glancing at her and silently questioning and asking themselves, Who Is She? She put the thought out of her head and knelt before the coffin. She said a silent prayer and took a seat. Twenty minutes later she walked out and followed in her car the long line the L.A. Memorial Cemetary. She placed a Magnolia on the coffin and stepped back. As the mourners thinned out and left as she approached the sisters.  
  
Phoebe and Piper, too, were questiong who Paige was. They grew weary as she approached them.   
"I am so sorry for your loss." Paige told them.  
"Thank you for your sympathy.......?" Phoebe said.  
"Paige", she answered.  
"Paige, where do you know Prue from?" Piper asked thoughtfully.  
"I saw the obichtuary in the paper and the name sounded familiar, I think I worked with her once." Paige said nonchalantly.  
"Oh," Piper answered , "Well we have to go. Goodbye"  
"Bye" Paige answered.  
When Phoebe and Piper were walking to their car Leo and Cole approached them. They to had attended the funeral service and were upset but didn't show it as deeply as Piper and Phoebe said. When they both stopped in front each other Phoebe broke down sobbing and Cole comforted her. Piper too was crying but they were tears of regret, regret that they couldn't of saved Prue. Leo put his arm aound her and hugged her tightly. They all stood their in moments of silence and sadness. They arrived back at the manor and finally decided what the epitaph should be. They decided on:  
  
Prue Halliwell  
1971-2001  
May you live  
forever in  
peace and  
happiness.  
  
Paige was startled when she got home and found the place to be like a bombshell. She searched through all her stuff and found none of it was missing, except the newspaper and the directions to the funeral parlour. She called the police and reported the break-in. Inpector Morris came over and checked for finger prints but found none. He said if anything was missing to contact him of the SFPD.   
  
((To be Cont.)) 


End file.
